Time After Time
by Hero Fallen
Summary: When Zach goes to find Claire in Costa Verde, his life takes an unexpected turn. He soon finds himself wrapped up in all of the drama that is Heroes. Story is actually better than the summary, I hope. Please R&R. Clach. Zachs POV.
1. Chapter 1

I got really pissed when they wrote Zach out of the script in Volume 1. So, I decided to bring him into Heroes Volume 3. It very well MAY end up being Clach. But, I don't know yet. I'm going to have Zach have feelings for Claire but be unaware of them and see where that takes him. But, it mostly centers on thier friendship. If I feel like I could pull Clach pairing off, I will definitely try.

So, this is how I feel Zach should be written back into Volume 3. It will be his POV, of course, throughout my whole story. BTW, spoilers for 2x11 Powerless. Oh, and I don't own Heroes. If I did, Zach would have never been written off the show, Sylar would have more air time, Nathan would have never gotten shot, Adam would have never gotten buried, and the list goes on and on and on.

I decided to name this after the song 'Time After Time'. I guess it's because I saw a youtube video about them with the song, and so now everytime I think about Clach, this songs plays over and over in my head. Finally, I downloaded it onto my iPod, so everytime I hear it I think of Zach. I, of course, downloaded the Quietdrive version, since I like that one best.

Wow, really long intro. Sorry. Please, enjoy my fic. And review, so I know how I'm doing.

* * *

The houses lined up perfectly. They were all different colors, and all were different styles, but all seemed the same to the boy as he drove his car down the road. Sometimes he took this route on his way home from school. It was the long way home, but he didn't mind. One house stood out from all the rest. Well, what used to be a house.

Zach slowed his car as he passed by it. It was burnt and charred, and pieces still lay around the dying grass. He always thought the noise of his car would make it come crumpling down. "Where are you?" He asked himself, as he looked out his window and sighed. He had someone in mind when he asked this. A pretty blonde girl, who haunted his thoughts.

He didn't know if it was healthy to think about a person this much, but he couldn't control it. Her name echoed through out his mind. _Claire._ It would often roll of his tongue with ease, and was often followed by a frown. This was the second time he had lost her.

He cursed at himself when he realised he had just drove past a stop sign and didn't stop. He held his breath, but there was no hidden cop to blink his or her lights at him and give him a ticket. He let his breath out as he focused on the road. He didn't need a ticket, not when he was trying to save his money up.

It was the truth, though. The first time was when they were in fourth grade and she became popular and he didn't. They had been the very best of friends. But, they just stopped talking to each other. But, years later and exactly almost five months ago, she had come to him in her time of need. They had rekindled their friendship and Zach couldn't have been happier for that half of a month. Until, of course, her house blew up and she mysteriously disappeared. The first time he lost her, he thought nothing could ever hurt more. But the second time…the second time blew him away. He had never experienced pain before the second time.

He remembered getting a voice message from her about a month or so ago. He had listened to it so many times he had memorized every word, every pause.

"Zach, it's me Claire. How come you didn't answer? Are you mad at me? I'm sorry…I- it's a long story. People found out about my power. I had to run, along with my family. After a lot of stuff happened, my family and I are now in hiding. I'm in Costa Verde, California. I'm not supposed to tell you that. I'm not even supposed to contact you. And I'm sorry it took so long for me to contact you, though. I can't fit in here, Zach. I know you would tell me that it's okay to stand out, but it's not. According to my dad, I have to blend in as much as possible. I'm not even allowed to raise my hand in class. I'm in prison but there are no bars. Maybe…no. Well…I don't know. I wish you could come visit me. You don't know how much I miss you. I don't know how much more of this I can take." There was a long pause here, and then she quickly whispered some sort of address before quickly hanging up.

He had also memorized that address. And with the help of Google earth, found out it was a nice looking house in Costa Verde. He held onto the little hope that it might be where she was living now.

So, it was that hope that got him to where he was now. Which was on the way to the airport with a ticket to Costa Verde. It had taken him a while to raise the money for the ticket. His parents had been suspicious about his offering to do a lot of chores for extra money. Finally one night he came home to them raiding his room, looking for drugs. After much yelling and accusation, he was forced to tell them the truth. He was going to visit Claire. To his surprise, they were happy to hear that. They actually gave him a raise on his allowance, and started to give him money. Zach got a job at the local burger shop to raise more money. After a few times of wanting to just quit working there, due to his annoying co-workers and his self-absorbed and verbally abusive boss, he finally pulled through with enough money to visit Claire.

As the houses slowly faded, and he started to drive through the deserted space between his hometown and the next town, he let out an exasperated sigh. After she had left the message, he tried to call her cell phone, but it was out of service. At first he thought he had dreamed it all, but the proof was still sitting in his voicemail. So, it wasn't just a trick of his mind.

If only he could call her and tell he was on his way. He was on his horse and was galloping to her rescue, like a knight in shining armor. Of course, his white stag was actually a rusted light brown station wagon. His armor was his casual shirt and dusty pants, accompanied by his worn black converse. And he didn't have long gorgeous blonde hair and rippling muscles the show off. No, he was pretty skinny. And his hair had grown since she last saw him. In fact, it was quite shaggy that almost passed his eyes.

No, he was nothing like a knight. He had the right motives, though. To save the beautiful princess and live happily ever after. Though, Zach knew deep down there wasn't going to be a happily ever after just yet. And saving the princess was easier said than done.

He should be at the airport in about an hour. And it would take a few hours for the plane to get to Costa Verde. He gripped the steering wheel tighter, anxious. There were spots in his memory that were blurry to him. She had said her father sent a man to erase his memory of him and Claire becoming friends again. He remembered how sad and hopeless she had seemed when he didn't remember anything that had happened. But, with her determination to keep him, she had helped him remember most of it. She didn't give up on him, and he couldn't give up on her, no matter what obstacles he would face.

If only he knew just what those obstacles were…

* * *

So, next chapter will be up soon, I hope. Maybe tomorrow, or thursday. Starting next week, though, it'll be a lot harder for me to update quickly cause school will be starting again. But, I'm not going to go and abandon my story or anything. I promise, I will keep writing. 


	2. Just Knock

"Would you like anything to eat, young man?"

Zach glanced up at the attractive flight attendant staring down at him. "No thank you, ma'am." He said, politely, turning to stare down out the window. He heard her as she continued to push her cart down the aisle. It was a small plane, not very many people. But, his thoughts were elsewhere to care.

'Almost there, almost there.' He kept thinking to himself. His hand started to shale. Who would have thought he would be this nervous. Or anxious. Sighing, he unbuckled his seat belt and stood up, shuffling down the aisle.

There were four bathrooms. Three of them were occupied. Hurriedly, he made his way to the fourth when he saw a man stand up in his seat. He slammed the door shut and locked it. When he turned back around, he was met with a large mirror. His sad reflection stared back at him.

His hair had grown darker, for some strange reason. It was now a really dark brown. It swooped down past his eyebrows, but didn't cover his eyes completely. It was straight and shaggy. Much unlike his hair when Claire had been there. His hair then had been light brown and short. He had on a charcoal grey shirt with black print, over a black long sleeve shirt. His jeans were baggy, but not enough to show of his boxers. He wasn't that weird. He had grown a very thin layer of stubble, which made his look older.

But, he felt like banging his head against the mirror. Instead, he turned the sink on and splashed cold water on his face. He gripped the edge of the counter and stared at his dark eyes.

"What's going on?" She stood at her window, with her left hand on her hip, and her right hand clutching the curtain. But, she had the biggest smile on her face.

"_I'm here to rescue you." He had said, tilting his head and smiling. "Let's go."_

"_I'm grounded." She said, shifting._

"_No one grounds the queen." He told her, shaking his head. He had always been afraid of heights, and was a little shaken up while he stood on the ladder outside her window. But, he managed to hide it._

"_Yeah?" She nodded her head to her door. "Tell that to my dad."  
_

"_You only get to be homecoming queen once." He had told her, climbing through her window._

Maybe if he hadn't convinced her to go, she would have never ran into the man that had known about her power. Maybe she would still be here today and he wouldn't be traveling so far to find her. And he wouldn't be feeling this pain.

He shook his head and looked away. Turning off the sink, he used his sleeve to wipe some of the water off of his face before exiting the bathroom. As he walked down the plane aisle back to his seat, he saw people buckling in their seat belts. "Excuse me sir." Zach turned around and looked at the flight attendant behind him. "I'm going to have to ask you to take your seat. The plane is landing."

"Already?" He asked, but she had turned around. He sighed as he hurriedly made it to his seat and buckled in. He had gotten over that fear of heights. After she had disappeared and he needed time to think, he would go up to the old rusty cement factory tower, which is where she would sometimes jump off.

The plane shook terribly as it tried to land, and a small fear sparked through him. But, the plane leveled out and slowly stopped. Zach was grateful when the people were allowed to get off the plane. He pulled his messenger bag strap over his shoulder, and reached up to the small compartment over his seat and pulled out another small black bag. He didn't know how long he would be staying, so he packed for a couple nights, just in case. Better safe than sorry, he always thought.

After about an hour, he was finally out of the airport. He was a bit cranky that it took so long, but he never stayed mad for very often. The sun was bright and the air was hot, much like Texas. He smiled to himself; Claire couldn't stray from home for too long. He played the instructions to get to her house over and over in his head. The computer had told him just how to get to the house from the airport. Perfect walking distance. He didn't mind walking; it gave him time to think.

He remembered walking to her house back in Odessa. He bit his own tongue to pull him from his thoughts. He didn't want to remember any of that. He needed to focus on finding her house now. Glancing down at his watch, he was it was around seven o'clock. When he looked up, he saw Costa Verde High School. He figured that was where she was attending.

He turned back just in time to see a group of high school girls walking down the sidewalk towards him. He slipped to the side of the sidewalk to let them pass. As they did, he heard a girl say, "So, she told me she quit cheerleading because of family matters."

He remembered when Claire was a cheerleader. He wondered if she still was now. That sparked his interest. He quickly turned around. "Excuse me!" He called to the group of girls. They stopped and glanced back at him. Once they realized he was talking to them, they turned around to face him.

"What?" A dark haired girl asked, stepping in front of the others.

"Do…Do you know a girl named Claire?" Zach asked, hesitantly.

"Butler?" The girl asked.

Zach frowned. Who was Butler? A thought occurred to him. Maybe they changed their last name. They were hiding. "Umm, yeah. She is about this tall," He said, holding a hand up about and four inches shorter than himself. "Wavy blonde hair. She just moved here."

"Yeah, I know her." The girl said. "Who are you?"

"I'm…an old friend. I don't know if I got her address right." He repeated her address to the girl and asked if that was correct. She told him it was, and Zach thanked her. Turning around, he began walking down the sidewalk again. If the computer had been correct, her house should be just around the corner.

He jogged across the street when a car stopped. Sighing, he wiped the sweat from his brow. It wasn't because he was hot, he was used to this type of weather. No, he was nervous. Would she remember him? Of course she would. She had asked him to come. What if she had changed her mind?

Well, he was about to find out. He was getting close to her house. Just a few more houses down. 1120, 1123. He counted down the address. He stopped when he reached her address. The house reminded him of her old house. He could see a pink colored curtain's in the window on the second floor, the tree branches barely hiding it. Was that her room? Was this her house? Slowly, he made his way up to the porch and over to the front door. Placing the bag in his hand down, he starred at the hard wooden door.

Should he knock? It would be a shame for him to travel this far only to turn back around. No, he was this far already, he had to face it. He brought his tightly clutched fist up to the door, but hesitated.

'Knock, Zach. Just knock.' He thought to himself.

_Knock, Knock-knock. _

There was silence for the longest time. What if they weren't home? Footsteps came from inside. Clinking of metal told him they were unlocking the door. The door was pulled open and he saw a familiar face. 

"…Zach?"

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to reply. I had my laptop taken away from me for the last couple of days. Well, actually, it's not _my_ laptop. That's the reason it was taken away. The rightful owner wanted it back for a bit. But, I got it back. So, here I am!

Cliffhanger, sorta, I know. Next chapter will be up tomorrow.


	3. Just Forget

"…Zach?"

Her voice was shocked and her face was blank. "Hello, Mrs. Bennet." At the sound of her name, Claire's mother looked around. "Or, Butler." He said, raising his eyebrows. She starred at him for the longest time, and Zach began to feel uncomfortable.

"How did you find us?" She asked.

"Long story." He told her.

"Who is it mom?" Zach froze at the familiar voice inside. Claire was home.

"May I come in?" Zach asked. Mrs. Bennet stared at him for a moment longer before opening the door.

"Claire, do I have a surprise for you!" Her mother called back to her daughter as Zach picked up his bag and slowly made his way inside. He didn't know where to go though. This was an unfamiliar house.

"Who?" Claire asked. Zach saw her rounding down. Instantly, her body froze when she saw him. There was silence between the two of them when their eyes connected. It was like if one of them spoke or moved, they would break into a million pieces.

He decided to say the first word. "Hello, Claire." He expected her to vanish, but she stayed put. He slowly sat his bag down by his feet.

"Zach?" She asked. Zach shrugged and gave a small smirk. He was taken back when she rushed up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"I missed you, too." He chuckled as he returned the hug.

"I didn't think you'd come!" She said, stepping back, but holding onto his hand, as if she let him go he would disappear.

"I didn't think you'd be here." He said, chuckling.

"I just want to know how he found us." Her mother said. Zach turned to face her, still holding Claire's hand.

He glanced at Claire, before looking back at Mrs. Bennet and clearing his throat. "Umm…"

"It's my fault, mom." Claire said. "I told him where we were. You aren't going to make him leave, are you?"

Her mother studied the two of them. Zach thought for sure she would send him away. But, her face lightened up and she smiled. "If he came all this way to see you, it wouldn't be right to send him away."

"Did I ever tell you I love you mom?" Claire asked her mother, smiling.

"Thank you, Mrs. Bennet." Zach said.

"Only, it's Mrs. Butler." Claire's mother told him.

"Right." Zach asked.

"I have so much to explain!" Claire told Zach, as she let go of his hand and turned around. Zach picked up his bag and followed her up the stairs and to her room.

He had been right when he thought her room was the one with the pink curtains. He glanced around the room before setting his bag down and placing his messenger bag down on top of it. He pushed hair out of his eyes and turned to look at Claire, who was starring at him. "What?" He asked, smiling.

"You look so different." She marveled. "Nothing like the dorky boy I last saw."

"You haven't changed a bit." He told her. "So how are you, though?"

"Well, since I moved here, things were bad. Then they got better. But, then they got really bad. And I think things are starting to look better now." She explained.

"Sounds like a roller coaster." Zach marveled.

"And you're along for the ride because I'm going to tell you everything that happened since I last saw you."

About an hour and a half later, Zach's mind felt dizzy with all the information he had been told. They were sitting on the edge of her bed, but Zach watched as she stood up. "And that's how I ended up here in Costa freaking Verde."

"There's just something I find really funny." Zach said, standing up, also.

"What's that?" She asked.

"If I hadn't pushed you to go to homecoming, you would have never run into Sylar. And you also wouldn't have run into Peter. And if you had never run into either of them, you probably wouldn't be exactly where you are now." He stated.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." She said sarcastically, but she was smiling. Zach had taken a step towards her and was now standing in front of her. He looked into her eyes and saw them drift over to her window.

Curious, he glanced over to the left, over to her window. He jumped when he saw someone at her window. "Holy crap!" He exclaimed, instantly jumping in front of Claire protectively.

"Relax." Claire told him as she pushed past him.

"Who's this Claire?" The boy asked as he climbed through Claire's window and into her room.

"Who's _this_, Claire?" Zach asked, snapping his eyes over to her.

"West, this is Zach. He's an old friend of mine from where I used to live. Zach, this is West. He's my boyfriend." Her last two words stung him somewhere in his heart, and he took a step back.

"You failed to mention _him_ in your story." Zach said, harshly.

"What story would that be?" West asked. Zach looked him over. He was tall, dark hair and dark eyes.

Zach didn't like him at all. "How did you get to the window so quickly?" He asked, folding his arms on his chest.

West smiled. "I flew." He stated, tilting his head.

"He can fly, like your dad?" Zach asked, referring to Nathan. He glanced at Claire, but back at West when he spoke.

"Your dad can fly?" He asked, starring at her.

"No, my real dad." West gave her a look. "My biological father. I'm adopted."

"Didn't know that, did you?" Zach asked him.

"Stop it, Zach." Claire said to him, but Zach ignored her.

"So, you just pop in her window whenever you feel like it?" Zach asked. "If I had a girlfriend that did that, I would be pretty creeped out."

"I said, stop it Zach." Claire snapped at him.

Zach sighed, flipping the hair out of his eyes. He bent down and picked up his bags, "I'm going to go to the guest room." He said. "Give you two some time." He said as he stood up straight. "Good night, Claire." He said to her before leaving the room, closing the door with his foot.

He walked down the hall and to the last door on the right. A few minutes after Zach had arrived, her mother told him he could stay the night in this room. He sighed as he closed the door behind him and placed his bag on the floor, before falling back on the bed in the corner of them room. There was so much more he wanted to say to her.

He stared at the ceiling and frowned. Who was that West figure and why did Zach dislike him so much? Was it because he was jealous? His frown deepened. Why would he want to be in West's place? His frown deepened even farther. No, it was impossible. He liked Claire as a very close friend and nothing more. Besides, if he did like her more than a friend, that would ruin their whole relationship. He knew she would never feel for him. He had to stop frowning so deep, for it was beginning to hurt his mouth.

Why would it matter if she did feel for him? Obviously, she didn't or she wouldn't be dating fly boy West.

Zach shook his head. _No, no, no, no. Get this whole idea out of my head. Just forget everything._ Where was the make-you-forget man hen you needed him?

* * *

Sorry this is late. My computer broke, but I finally fixed it. Next xhapter will be up soon! 


	4. Still Unknown

Sorry this hasn't been updated in forever. I am a freshman at my highschool, and we're having Semester finals. You know, a bunch of tests. Which means a bunch of studying. I thought I would be able to write more often, but my parents have really been cracking the whip on me. I was planning on going to the theater to see Cloverfield (I want to see it so bad! Looks so awesome!) on Sunday, but my parents made me stay home and study. They aren't USUALLY like this, but sometimes they get like this. I don't like it when they get like though. I have been studying my freaking butt off! My brain is sore. We just started testing today, and will all week. After this week though, things should start moving along and I'll be able to update A LOT quicker. I am usually a C-B student. My worse class is Math, though. I have Geometry. In there I had a D, (don't laugh, math is my WORST subject). But, I got it up to a C! If you look at my progress report it goes AAAAAFAAAAFAAAFAAAAAAFAAAAAAAF. And all the F's are on tests. So, I ace the homework, but bomb on the tests. And tests are really important to my teacher which is why my grade was so low. Which means sometimes my parents take my laptop away and put a math book under my nose. I'm not a good test taker, which is why I think they were pushing me so hard to study since this week all we are doing is taking tests..

But, hey! New Chapter! Woohooo! This is the chapter that will get things moving along. Right after this, things will start moving really fast. I just had to get the main thing down with how they were reunited and all that goody crap. 'Goody crap'? That doesn't make any sense...

Anyways, sorry. I have a tendancy to babble.

redrose7856 - I officially love you. I liked the hug too. And when he stepped in front of her protectivly. I tried not to write those things in a long descripted paragraph. I just thought her giving him a loving hug, and him stepping in front of her to protect her were things that were natural, insticntive, and didn't needed to be ventured further. Plus, I don't want to over sell it, you know? Thanks for the review.  
plebejusargus - Yeah. I just stumbled upon it one time and now everytime I hear the song Time After Time, clach pops into my mind. And, then of course, I can't stop smiling because I love that couple so much. So, I'll be listening to the radio with my friends and Time After Time will come on, and I'll be sitting there with a big ol' smile on my face. They would ask me why I was so happy and, of course, I can't explain it to them. They don't watch much TV and would have no idea what I was talking about. Sorry for not updating. Like I said above, semester finals.  
SayuritheDramaticDocter - I wish he would come back. It would create a good love triangle, West-Claire-Zach.  
NoahBennet - Thanks for the review. Yeah, sorry about the minor grammer errors. I type with Word Document, a REALLY old version. Sometimes it doesn't pick them up. I usually re-read the chapter a couple of times before I post it, but some things slip by me. Sorry it's going kinda slow. It will move along after this one. I just wanted to set everything up before I jumped in to it really fast.  
chasing-heartbeats - Thanks!  
Adelynne - I love Zach too. I have every intention too.

Kay, one last question before I let you read. Did anyone catch Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles? I watched the pilot to support Thomas Dekker (Zach, yay!), but now I'm hooked! In my opinion, I think it is REALLY good. And with the strike going on, it's something to watch. PLUS! Thomas Dekker plays John Connor, the main character!

* * *

Zach woke up to the smell of freshly baked waffles. He smiled to himself for a moment without opening his eyes. It had been a long time since he had woken up to that smell. His stomach growling, he rolled out of bed. Not knowing where the bathroom was and not wanted to walk into any rooms he wasn't supposed to, he decided to go with out a shower that morning.

He opened his bag and pulled out a dark blue polo shirt with white stripes out and an undershirt. He pulled his shirt and long sleeve shirt off before pulling on what he had just grabbed.

His style had changed a lot too since him and Claire had started to become friends again. At first he wore clothes that generally made him stand out in a crowd. But now, he wore more casual and laid back clothing. Like he wanted to blend in. For an excuse of a comb, he ran his hands through his hair and used the window reflection as a mirror. Satisfied that he didn't have much of a bed head and looked almost decent, he made his way out of the room.

He walked past Claire's room and jogged down the stairs. And if he was correct, the kitchen should be to the right. He had guessed right, and as he walked into the kitchen he gave a big yawn. But he almost choked on the yawn when he saw West cooking the waffles.

"Good morning, Zach." West greeted him.

"Morning." Zach mumbled before looking down and walking over to the connecting dinning room. He saw Claire sitting at the head of the table, doing something on her cell phone. But, when she saw him, she instantly shut her phone and placed it in her pocket, smiling at him.

"Flying boy West is still here?" Zach asked. "Did he spend the night?" He added as he pulled the chair out by Claire's and sat down.

She ignored his second question. "He thought he would make waffles for us all." Claire said, smiling.

'I wish he would fly west.' Zach thought to himself. He decided not to voice that to Claire, worrying she might get mad at him. "Why?" He said, instead.

"He saw you didn't really take a liking to him and wants to get on your good side." Zach hated that West seemed like a really nice guy. It made it harder for Zach to hate him.

"Sounds like a kiss-up." Zach remarked. He watched as Claire laughed at his statement. "What?"

"I'm just glad your personality is the same." Claire stated. Zach was forced to smile, no matter how much he didn't want to. At that very moment, West came into the room holding two plates. He placed one down in front of Claire and then Zach. As much as Zach wanted to be defiant, he couldn't resist his hunger and dug in.

"So, I was thinking we could all go-" West began, but Zach cut him off.

"Actually, I was wondering if Claire and I could spend the day together. You know, catch up?" He forced a smile across his face. "But, if you have plans…"

"No, I totally understand." West said, smiling.

"Thanks, West." Zach said.

"No problem." West said. "I should get going anyway. My parents might be wondering where I am." Zach looked away as he gave Claire a goodbye kiss before making his way out of the room. He waited for the sound of the front door to close before looking back at Claire.

"I'm surprised he didn't use your window." Zach said.

"What is your problem?" Claire asked him.

"Nothing!" Zach protested. Claire studied him but sighed, dropping the subject.

"So, what do you want to do?" She asked him.

"I don't know." Zach admitted. He looked down at his half eaten plate of waffles, but his appetite had been lost.

"You send West away because you want to spend the day with me, but you don't even know what you want to do?" Claire asked.

Zach studied her. He didn't know how to reply. "I've lost my train of thought." He told her. "Why don't you give me a tour of the city?" He asked her.

"Fine." Claire said, standing up. Zach instantly stood up also. They made their way into the living room, looking for Claire's mom to tell her they were going out. Her mother wasn't in the living room, but the TV was on. They were about to leave the room, when Zach glanced at the TV.

"Hey, Claire!" He called. Claire returned back to the room. "You're dad is on TV?"

"He is?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, check it out. Nathan Petrelli, right?" Claire walked next to him and stared at the TV. Nathan Petrelli was giving a speech in Odessa. They watched the TV for a moment.

"I have the ability to-" He said, but was cut off when two gunshots ran out, hitting him in the chest and stomach.

Claire jumped, reaching out and grabbing Zach's arm. "Oh my God!" Zach said. He had his eyes locked on the TV, but instantly turned to look at Claire. "Claire…" He said. Her face was blank. "Claire."

"My dad…" She said, her eyes watering.

"I'm sorry." Zach said. He looked back at the TV, but it was now a woman talking about it.

"That was a tape from earlier today. Mr. Nathan Petrelli has been taken to a hospital somewhere in Texas. His condition is still unknown. The police have yet to find the man who shot him. I have reports that he is in critical condition. His fate is still unknown."

He turned and glanced at Claire. A tear trickled down her cheek. Zach felt the need to wipe it away from her face, but kept his hand to his side. "Claire?" He said, ever so quietly.

Her eyes traveled from the TV to meet his eyes. Slowly she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. He didn't know how to react, so he just wrapped his arms around her back and his cheek on her head. They stood there, like that, in silence.

Suddenly, she pulled away and wiped her face. "I have to save him." She said, determingly.

"Claire, I don't think there's anything you can do." He said to her.

"No! Remember, I told you how they took my blood? And it healed my dad?" Claire asked him. "I _have_ to give Nathan my blood. He'll be okay." Claire said.

Zach studied her for a moment. "How do you plan on getting to Odessa?" He asked her, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"I'll fly on a plane. I'd run there if I have too!" Claire said.

"I'm sure you would." Zach said.

"I'm not going to sit back and watch my father die when I can do something about it!" Claire argued against him.

"Claire!" Zach said, trying to hold back a smile. She was trying to convince him to let her go. "I'm not going to stop you."

Claire watched him for a moment, and Zach began to feel uncomfortable under her hard gaze. What was she thinking? As if she read his thoughts, she spoke, "You can come with me."

Zach stopped. His hands slid down to hide inside of his pocket. He looked at her. "Why do you want _me_ to come?" He asked.

"Because in a world of unfamiliar-ness and strangeness, you are the one person I know I can depend on no matter what." She said. "And I really need that right now."

Zach smiled to himself as he looked down. "You know, that's the best thing you've ever said to me." He stated. "Well, it was pretty cool how you punched Jacky that one time." Then he looked up at her. She was starring at him with such intense eyes. It knocked all his thoughts away, and he quickly had to gather them, his smiling fading.

"So, is that a yes?" She asked him.

He looked at her before smiling. "Of course!" He answered. "You'd think I'd pass up a chance for something exciting to happen?"

"I thought you would say that." Claire said. Then the realization of the true situation hit her. "We have to go, now!"

* * *

Now that I think about it, it seems like a sorta short chapter. Sorrys. I'll try to update soon. 


	5. Plan A

Oh my gosh! I'm SO sorry it has taken me forever to update! I got, like, 3/4ths done with this chapter but towards the end got writer's block.

**redrose7856 **- Hey! Thanks for your reviews on a bunch of my stories! I know, ZACH, right? I got into an arguement with my mom one time about the qualities of West and Zach, and how Zach is so much better. Thomas Dekker was the only reason why I was going to watch Terminator. I was going to watch the pilot to support him, but got hooked! I don't kno why people like it so much. I guess that's just them. Me, I don't like it at all. But, lately, it's gotten as popular as the celebirty gossip and 'what's wrong with Britney Spears?'. Both are uninteresting topics I hate. Slash: Will never support it, will never read it. And on the sunject, Britney Spears: Who cares? She obviously has problems, and you're only encouraging her by makeing her the headline of every magezine! ANYWAYS! I hope you like this chapter.  
**SayuritheDaramticDoctor - **I know. Nathan Petrelli MUST be saved. He is the most...human character on the show.  
**Doc-Chameron** - Thanks! Keep reading!  
**plebejus-argus - **Yeah. My friends watch SOME shows that I like. But, not a lot. And when they do watch a show, they sometimes tune in, sometimes not. I never miss an episode to a show I like.

Did anyone see Cloverfield? I saw the other day. I LOVED IT! It is now, definitly, one of my favorite movies. A lot of people didn't like it because of the style it was filmed, with a camera. As if it was a home movie or something. That was the point! It was supposed to be a tape found at the site. I thought how it was filmed was the best part. I mean, I have NEVER felt so involved in a movie before. I was literally sitting at the edge of my seat through the whole time. I was either screaing from fear, crying because it was sad, or laughing because of a funny line. (Most of the time I was laughing at Hud. Oh, how I loved his character.)

* * *

"How are we going to convince your mom?" Zach asked, cocking his head. This sudden realization of the truth caused Claire to look at the ground, her thoughts racing.

"We'll just have to ask." Claire said. Zach raised an eyebrow at her. "There's no way we can just up and leave with out her permission. Not after everything that's happened."

"Claire, because of everything that's happened she won't let you leave." Zach tried to convince her.

Zach could tell she knew he was right. "Then, we'll leave a note." Claire said, rushing into the kitchen. Zach slowly followed her to see her pulling open a drawer and pulling out a legal pad and a pen.

"How are we going to get there?" Zach asked her, placing his hands in his pocket as he watched her swiftly writing something down.

"We'll-I'll ask West. He can fly us there." Claire said, barely paying attention to what he was saying.

"Is he going to stick around after that?" He asked her. She glanced at him sharply before mumbling something under her breath. It could only be something about Zach, so he decided he didn't want to know.

"I don't know." Claire said as she placed the pen down and ripped it form the pad. Grabbing a magnet, she placed the paper on the middle of the refrigerator. "I'm going to call West." She said, pulling her cellphone out of her pocket.

Zach nodded before a thought occurred to him. "I'll be right back." He said before walking out of the kitchen. He took the stairs two steps at a time before finding his way to his room. He pushed the door open before dropping down to his knees in front of his bags. Opening the flap to his messenger bag, he pulled out his jacket.

He was about to stand up when something caught his eye. Pulling his bag open wider, he saw his silver video camera. Smiling, he picked it up and examined it. He didn't go anywhere without it. Yes, he was a camera geek, but he liked it that way. He recorded everything interesting that happened in his life. The most interesting thing his camera ever saw was Claire's attempts to kill herself.

Placing the camera back in the bag and zipping his bag up, he stood up. His camera was the reason why him and Claire had rekindled.

He jogged down the steps and back into the kitchen. "So?" He asked.

"He'll be here any second." She told him.

"And he's going to fly us there?" Zach asked.

"It'll be difficult, yes." Claire. "But, he'll do it. See, he's not as bad of a guy as you think."

"I never said I didn't like him." Zach protested.

"Yeah?" She asked, giving him that look which was accompanied by a smile. "I know you enough to know what you're thinking. You don't have to say anything." She said.

Zach only smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets. He opened his mouth to say something charming, yet flirtatious, when someone interrupted him. "I got here as quick as I could!" He closed his mouth and looked over to West, who rushed into the kitchen. He couldn't help but feel a sense of disappointment. But, he was able to quickly mask it. "I'm so sorry to here about your dad…who I just found out about last night." West said, walking up to Claire.

"Right." Zach said. They both looked at him and he shifted. "Um, how does this whole flying thing work, again?"

"I'll have to carry you there." West said. Zach raised his eyebrows. "Don't worry. I'll be strong enough. Of course, I'll probably want to stay close to the ground. I can fly fast. It won't take long to get there."

Zach was skeptical, but there was no way he was going to back down. They made their way outside to Claire's backyard. "Odessa, Texas?" West asked Claire. "Right?"

"Yeah." Claire said.

"Okay." West said.

"So how does _this_ work?" Zach asked. West gave a chuckle.

"Just hold on to me." He told him. He watched as West stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Claire's waist. Zach wrinkled his nose, but stepped forward and grabbed onto West's shoulders.

"If I fall…" Zach started, but was forced to stop by surprise when West jumped into the air.

-x-

As soon as they landed, Zach immediately ran over to a tree. As he held onto it as support, he threw up his breakfast. He stood there, hunched over, coughing for a moment. Wiping his mouth he turned around.

"Sorry, Zach's afraid of heights." Claire said, looking up at West.

"I'm fine." Zach declared as he walked over to them.

"Glad to hear it." West said, smiling.

Zach used his hands to block out the sun as he looked at the building that loomed over him. It was the Odessa Medical Center. He knew this place and instantly smiled, glad to be home. He had gone to this hospital many times. The most recent was about two years ago when he broke his arm, falling off his bike.

"Look, there are even news trucks." Zach stated, pointing over near the end of the hospital entrance. "He must be here."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Zach let his hand drop down limply back to his side when he heard Wests voice. Obviously, West had every intention of continuing on with them. Well, then, fine. If he was going to play it like that.

"Then let's go." Zach said, clearing every emotion from his voice. "But, how are we going to get in? Go to his room?"

"We can sneak in." Claire said, already starting towards the hospital in a fast pace.

"Are you sure we should?" West asked, but Zach and Claire ignored him.

"Claire, this is a top notch hospital. Not a dinky little clinic. They aren't going to let three underage teenagers stroll right by and into the ex congressman of New York's room!" Zach said. "I'm sure he's allowed visitors. Just tell them you're a family member."

"Fine. That'll be plan A." Claire said as they reached the doors. Zach held the door open for West and Claire as they walked in, before following them. There was a few camera crew from news channels waiting in the lobby.

A skinny dark haired lady was sitting at the counter. She looked quiet annoyed and in a bad mood. The walls of the hospital were off-white, with a pale greenish grey stripe around the middle. The chairs that lined the walls were grey, and the tile was white. Not a happy, shin place.

Zach shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked up beside Claire and leaned against the counter. "Hi, my name is Claire." He watched Claire say to the lady. "I've come to see Nathan Petrelli."

"Only friends and family." The lady said, lazily.

"That's the thing, I am family." Claire said, shyly.

The woman glanced up at Claire before sighing and grabbing a clipboard from under the counter. She flipped through the pages. "What's your name?"

"Claire Bennet." She said.

"I don't see your name on here." The lady said, looking up at them.

"It's hard to explain. We don't talk much, and I haven't seen him in months. But, I am family." Claire said. The lady gave Claire a disbelieving look. "Please."

"I'm sorry. If you're not on the list, I can't authorize for you to see him." The lady said, firmly.

"But-" Claire started, but a voice cut her off.

"She's with me."

Zach, West, and Claire immediately whipped around and Claire released a gasp.

* * *

I had a snow day today, so was able to get this up. The Pilot of Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles is on again tonight, so if you didn't catch it, here's your chance! 


	6. OutofCharacter

**ATTENTION!!!**

**I know it's been a while since I've posted a new chapter. There is a reasonable explanation for that:**

**My computer broke.**

**Well, my dad's laptop. But, it's the computer I use. It also has ALL of my saved documents on it and everything. It's the only computer I have to use. Right now, I am on someone else's computer and only have time to write this attention notice slash apology. **

**BUT, my dad is going to get the laptop fixed at the end of the month. Or so he says. I don't give him enough trust to expect him to keep his promises. But, by the end of the month. So, I should have my baby back in about two-three weeks. **

**ALSO! I have resorted to the stone age way of writing and has actually written the next chapter up on a journal. So, When I get the computer running, all I have to do is retype it up. Yay!**

**Like i've said before I'M SOOOO SORRY! Please forgive me and my damaged laptop.**

**Happy late valentines day.**

**(this is probably full of typos. I'm not use to typing with a normal keyboard and at a desk. The laptop has a built in keyboard and also, I don't type on a desk, I just sit on my bed and use my lap.)**

**I'M SORRY!!!!! KEEP HOLDING ON!!!**


	7. OOC:ImSorry

**I'M SORRY!! I'M SORRY!! I'M SORRY!! I'M SORRY!! I'M SORRY!!**

**Believe, me I really am. I know I said by the end of the month. But, that's what I thought. On February 27 my dad took the laptop in. He said we would get it back any day. **

A couple days ago, my dad said the guy said the laptop was beyond prepare.

My dad said we were going to get a new one. Sometime this month. 

**Believe me, this is depressing news to my ears. **

One, I still can't update any of my stories. 

**Two, EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY SAVED DOCUMENTS IS GONE!! I am going to have to start ALL over again on many things. Two years of documents I still used just gone. It's very frustrating and stressful. **

I PROMISE AS SOON AS I GET A LAPTOP, I AM GOING TO POST A NEW CHAPTER!!! A real one.  
Sorry if this got anyone's hopes up of a new chapter. 

**I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY!**


End file.
